We will work on the subunit structure of the various forms of acetylcholinesterase from several tissues. The number of catalytic units and other subunits and their mode of interaction via disulfide bonds will be investigated for the different forms. We will examine whether the catalytic subunits are identical. We will examine the nature and possible function of secondary binding sites. We will examine acetylcholinesterase of ciliary body and iris and synthesize more potent inhibitors as possible agents for the management of glaucoma. We will investigate the steady state levels of the acetyl enzyme intermediates in connection with various kinetic and mechanistic problems. We will measure the binding properties of muscarinic receptors in connection with the elicited response of acetylcholine.